


for every kiss you give me i'll give you three

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also there's a lot of kissing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Pining, Sharing a Bed, bridal carry, they are soft and in love and still trying to figure their feelings out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Whenever Lena is sad, Kara does whatever she can to comfort her, no questions asked.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 710
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators Sweet & Soft Springtime Exchange 2020





	for every kiss you give me i'll give you three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemanearthgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/gifts).



> Please accept a fluff in these trying times.

Of course Kara would call her when she was crying. It was like she could sense it. Sometimes Lena wondered if Kara could actually hear her, even from miles away. She didn’t think it was possible, but still, it was uncanny, sometimes.

Lena cleared her throat, sniffling back her tears in an attempt to keep the thickness out of her voice. “Hey Kara, what’s up?”

It didn’t work. Kara was much too perceptive. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Did something happen? Of course something happened. _Kara_ happened. Kara was the reason she was crying in the first place. Lena couldn’t just tell her that though. She couldn’t tell her best friend that she was sitting alone in her living room on a Saturday night, yet again, crying over her unrequited love for her.

She couldn’t even talk to the one person who was always there for her in situations like this, the one person she desperately wanted to ask for advice, to confide in. She felt lost without Kara’s support, even when Kara was sitting right next to her.

“It’s nothing. I’m just being stupid.”

“You’re not being stupid.”

“I’m fine, Kara, really.”

“Can I come over anyway? You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. I just want to see you.”

Lena answered in the affirmative and less than two minutes later she heard Kara touch down on her balcony.

“Lena?”

She tried to maintain composure, she really did, but Kara was so maddeningly disarming that she started crying as soon as she saw her. There was something about the soft look in her eyes, her gently furrowed brow, the slight frown turning down the corners of her pretty pink lips, the way she said Lena’s name—so reverently—that made her crack open inside.

She was defenseless. She would give Kara anything, do anything, pour her heart out, if that’s what Kara wanted, all without hesitation. All Kara had to do was ask.

But she didn’t. She never did. She just sat down next to Lena and gathered her into her arms, every time she came. The same as she did now. “I’m here,” she whispered, like a promise, as she pressed a kiss into Lena’s hair. “I’m here.”

Kara held her, one hand at her waist, the other between her shoulder blades. She breathed slowly, hummed lowly, running her fingertips up and down Lena’s back. The pads of Kara’s fingers and her blunted nails felt so good on Lena’s skin, even through the fabric of her tank top. Kara stopped for a moment at the small of Lena’s back, and then slipped her hand beneath her shirt, just a little.

“Is this ok?”

“Please.”

Lena gasped when Kara’s strong hand made full contact with her skin. Kara ran her hand up Lena’s back, hot and firm against her, but so gentle. She pressed lightly, tracing smooth, slow patterns over her skin.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes, please don’t stop.”

“I won’t.”

Kara held her like that, still touching her with a careful hand, until well after Lena had cried herself out. She was apparently waiting for Lena’s cue to stop. Lena just didn’t want her to. It was so nice to be touched, to have something to try to focus on besides the racing thoughts in her head. She felt Kara’s touch so acutely, it was easy to get lost in it.

Just not lost enough to still the machinations of her wretched brain entirely.

“Don’t you want to know?” It was a question she just couldn’t get out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. She didn’t understand how Kara could be like this, so unconditionally kind and caring.

“Hmmmm?”

“You never ask why. You come over and you hold me and you never question anything.”

“I just want to be here for you, Lena. Whatever it is, I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready. I don’t want to push you. It’s enough that you let me be here with you. I don’t need anything else.”

“But aren’t you curious?”

“I mean, sure. I want to know you. I want to help you however I can. But I only want to know what you’re comfortable telling me.”

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable, it’s just... I...”

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to talk right now.”

Lena didn’t say anything, just hid her face against Kara’s neck, breathing in the scent of her skin.

“How about we get you ready for bed?”

Lena tensed in Kara’s arms. She didn’t want Kara to leave so soon.

“I’m not going anywhere. It’s just kind of late. Let’s go to bed and I can hold you.”

“Ok.”

Kara scooped Lena up from the couch and carried her into her bedroom, depositing her gently on the bed. This was far from the first time Kara had stayed over, so she didn’t need to ask where to find Lena’s pajamas, she just went to retrieve a tank top and cotton shorts and came back to help Lena change into them. She then stripped out of her suit, first unclipping her cape and draping it over a chair, then pulling off her boots, and finally the suit itself.

Instead of grabbing a t-shirt from her stash of sleepover clothes like she usually did she just climbed into bed after Lena, clad in a blue sports bra and boxer briefs. It was like she knew how desperate Lena was to feel close to her. Just like she knew everything else.

She wondered, in a brief moment of panic, if Kara knew the truth already, but it was too much for her brain to hold onto with Kara pressed hot and firm against her back. She fit there perfectly. Too perfectly. It was the sort of thing that Lena knew was too good to be true.

Kara was too good. Luthors didn’t get to be loved by kind, handsome rays of sunshine like her. But Lena could still pretend.

Just for a little while longer.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s midsection and slipped her hands beneath her shirt again, palms against her, fingers splaying out across her belly. “Lena,” she breathed against her ear, “I am so lucky to have you in my life.” Kara brushed her lips along Lena’s neck, pressing featherlight kisses into her skin.

Lena started to cry. Kara wouldn’t be talking like that if she knew the truth. It was too much. It was just too much.

Kara sat them both up. “What’s wrong?” She cradled Lena’s face in her hands, wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

“Kara...” Lena closed her eyes, _I’m in love with you,_ stuck like a stone in the back of her throat. She couldn’t bring herself to say it, to take what she’d grown and sheltered in her heart for so long and release it into the world. It was far too fragile. She lowered her head. “I’m sorry, Kara.”

“Baby, no. Please don’t be sorry.” Kara hooked her finger under Lena’s chin, gently tilting her face up. She caught another errant tear on her thumb. “Lena,” she whispered, low and prayerful, placing a chaste kiss in the middle of Lena’s forehead.

Kara pressed another kiss to Lena’s cheek, and then she stopped for a moment, breath ghosting hot against Lena’s face, before slowly laying a line of kisses down her jaw. She placed a kiss to Lena’s chin, and then another, and another, moving closer to her lips by degrees.

Lena was frozen, afraid to move or even breathe, but desire roiled hot and violent in her belly. She ached, ached— had never yearned more in her life— for Kara to just _kiss her_ for real. She was so close Lena could taste it. She could taste Kara like they were already kissing and still she was frozen, frozen waiting for Kara to bridge the gap, please _Kara, please_ couldn’t she feel it too?

Wasn’t it killing her?

“ _Please_ ,” she begged, finally out loud. The need, the throbbing ache in her gut, was so intense Lena thought it might swallow her up. She’d never felt on fire like this, and she’d definitely never wanted to be consumed by it before. She’d never felt safe enough to give in, not until that moment, there in Kara’s arms.

Lena let out a stuttering breath, half whimper, half sigh, and when she breathed in Kara moved with her, fitting her mouth over Lena’s and finally, finally kissing her.

She was gentle, above all else, and so, so warm Lena felt like the sun lit up inside her. Kara kissed her, shallow and leisurely at first, coaxing her mouth open, waiting, just breathing with her, fingers threading into her hair. She was slow, soft, protective. “Lena,” she pulled back, looking awestruck, and ran her thumb along Lena’s bottom lip. “I love you.”

“What?” Surely Lena was dreaming.

“I love you.”

“Say it again.”

“Lena...” Kara smiled, absolutely incandescent. “My sweet, kind, amazing Lena. I love you.”

Lena sobbed with relief and pulled Kara in for a heated kiss, wanton and messy, sucking on her tongue, whimpering _I love you_ into her mouth. She was desperate for proximity, for connection, for Kara’s body, solid and steadfast. It was the only thing keeping her grounded, because she still couldn’t believe this was happening. Even as she clutched at Kara’s arms, felt the heat of her skin, the strength in her muscles rippling beneath, Lena was half certain it would all slip through her fingers and disappear.

Kara pulled back, her brow knit with worry. “You’re shaking.”

“It’s just... none of this feels quite real.”

She took Lena’s hands and brought them to her lips, kissing her fingertips. “I’m sorry, Lena. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you. I just... I was scared, and I didn’t want to hurt you. I thought I was protecting you. I thought you needed me to be your friend, but I was wrong. You needed me to love you. I didn’t see it, I didn’t see _you_ , Lena, and I am so, so sorry.”

Lena gave Kara’s hand a gentle squeeze. “In the past three years you’ve loved me more and better than anyone else in my entire life. You may not have said it out loud, but you showed me. And I felt it, Kara. I felt you.” She placed her palm on Kara’s chest, where her crest usually sat. “I _feel_ you.”

Kara shook her head. “I should have known.”

“You did.” She took Kara’s hand, placed it on her own chest, over her heart. “You just didn’t have the words. Neither of us did, until now.”

Kara pulled her into another kiss, deep and needy. When they broke apart Kara was flushed and panting, eyes dark, pupils overblown. “Lena, I—” she cut herself off, capturing Lena’s mouth and lingering there before speaking again. “I love you, so much, and I am so sorry I waited so long.” She pressed her forehead to Lena’s, taking her hands. “How can I make it up to you?”

“You have nothing to make up for.”

“Please, Lena. Let me adore you. Let me show you how much you mean to me. I’ll do anything.”

Kara sounded so plaintive and uncertain, Lena couldn’t possibly deny her. All she wanted was to be close to her, to feel as close and as much as possible. That was all. She didn’t care about anything else.

“Just hold me.”

Kara pulled Lena into her arms, reclining back against the pillows. “Is this ok?”

“Perfect.” Lena sighed contentedly, snuggling in close to Kara. She rested her head against Kara’s chest, relishing the feeling of her fingers on her skin.

“Lena? Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“When you were crying earlier, was it over me?”

Lena sighed. “Yes. Did you call me because you heard it?”

“Yes,” Kara whispered, her cheeks coloring. “I try not to listen. I try to give you your privacy, but most of the time it doesn’t work.”

“Do you hear everyone like that?”

“All of them I can tune out, but not you. You’re special.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. We are connected, us two. We do not exist independently of one another, even when we’re far apart.” Kara said, twining their fingers together.

“Entangled.”

“Yes.” She kissed Lena softly, sweetly, warm hands wandering to the bare skin of her back. “It’s science.”

“I love science,” Lena said, mouth pressed to Kara’s, breathing with her.

“Me too.” She gave Lena a languid kiss, firm but slow. “Thank you for letting me love you.”

“Thank you for loving me.” She pulled Kara closer and began to kiss her in earnest, ready to release the love she’d kept secret, so it could grow lush and thick between them like vines. She threaded her fingers into Kara’s hair, letting her body sink fully into her, slotting a leg between her thighs.

The were finally— as it was always meant to be— intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/drfitzmonster): @drfitzmonster


End file.
